1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a digital multimeter for measuring current, voltage, etc., and particularly to a digital multimeter having strong resistance against mechanical shock such as that applied when it is dropped.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital multimeters are typically provided with a rotary switch, a display window, and other elements disposed on the front surface of its enclosure so that various kinds of electrical parameters can be measured by selecting a desired parameter and a proper range via the rotary switch. Such a conventional digital multimeter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,834. As shown in FIG. 1 of the above patent, a digital multimeter has an enclosure which can be carried by one hand, wherein component elements such as a circuit board and a battery are disposed inside the enclosure. If such a digital multimeter is dropped, massive component elements such as a battery may be moved by the mechanical shock or vibration and thus other circuit elements disposed adjacent to them may be damaged. Even the circuit board itself may be broken.